


变态弟弟

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 01

我被我弟弟绑架了。

他用两根尼龙扎绳将我的手脚绑住。只要我一动，尼龙绳就会变得更紧。室内温度比我想象中还低，我只穿了一件单薄的白衬衫，领口处的纽扣绷坏了，冷风就来势汹汹。

“吱呀。”一声，门口忽然有了动静。我下意识地抬起了头——脚步声施施然，一踏一顿都铿锵有力。我费力地睁眼，望着那张和我一模一样的脸。

他没有看我。走进来后就反手把门锁了。他背对着我，我只能看见他的双手在桌上摆弄，那些瓶瓶罐罐撞得叮当响，水声滋滋。

“柏....雪。”我的喉咙很疼，喉底火辣辣，像煮了锅油，我只能尽力喊他。

可他没有理我，手上的动作没有停下来的意思。我非常紧张，咽了咽口水，我换了个称谓喊他：“弟弟。”

他果然一怔。接着慢慢地转过头来。

冷汗又爬过了我的背，刚才压下起的恐惧又想一点就着的稻草。我拼命抑制，让自己冷静下来。

“......”我闭上了眼睛，当他抬手摸我的脸的时候。

“饿吗？”他开口了，声音平淡无奇，就像早上背着背包出门那般，让我松懈所有防备。

“我想喝水。”我的嗓子已烧得滚烫，一张嘴都感觉冒出一阵烟。

他听了无声一笑，右脸颊深凹下去的酒窝是我和他在外貌上唯一的分别。

意料之外，他转身就去倒水。几秒钟后就拿了过来。

“我喝不到。”我盯着他的眼睛，口吻平铺直叙。我微微侧身，示意他看到我被束住的手。

“.....柏雪！”水从我头顶流下，再流进脖子里，我不得不闭眼怒吼，而嘴巴刚张，就被他堵住。

“......！”他靠单手掐住我的嘴，上身不由分说地欺上，更是抬起左腿压上我的。

“唔！”我被迫张大眼睛，感觉呼吸一再被掠夺，喉结滚动快速，而嘴角疼痛加剧，就像兽齿在疯狂撕咬，从口腔内壁再撕到嘴唇。

“放....！”我只能蹦出单字，可他的力气很大，围攻强势，我被绑住手脚，等于失去机会。他用舌头敲开了我的牙关，野蛮而残忍地横扫千军，我不得不跟着他而动，一路追随，口水混着血腥一并而流。

这味道更像恶犬，光是靠近，我都犯呕。

他的手越来越往下移，隔着裤子我都能感觉到他愈发恶意的动作。

“柏雪！”

“哥，你渴了，我饿了。”他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，光是说话的档口，他已经动手抽掉了我的皮带。

他就像个犯了毒瘾的瘾君子，饿了许许多多天，光是闻着味儿，他都能高潮迭起。他的手就那么直接进来了，冰冷冷地像冰冻三尺的碎碴。

“.......”我一下后仰，脖子上的青筋被逼得根根分明。我感觉脚上的尼龙扎绳正越扎越紧，我分不开腿，他更无意解开，我越挣扎脚踝就越痛。

“......”痛叫在喉咙底下一破而出，我感觉大腿根已被掰到极限，被他包裹着的口腔，湿热情色。

我感觉眼角酸涩，甚至还是不敢相信，正在强奸我的人——是我双胞胎的弟弟。


	2. 02

我弟弟意淫我——至少已经有一年的时间。我有一次经过他的房间，门没关好，匆匆瞥见过他敞开着腿躺在床上。他在自慰，呻吟声并未压制，甚至叫得放浪。我怎么也没想到，他是对着镜子自慰的，因为镜子可以反射——我们长得一样，自慰可以替代强奸我。

但我还是太大意了。

“哥哥。”他紧紧地抱着我，嘴里吞吐着我的下身，还迷迷糊糊地叫着我。我冷得直发抖，连椅子都快坐不住，我快要摔下来，尼龙绳把我的手腕划破了，因为他毫不留情，操动太暴力，我疼得很，可要躲不能躲。

“哥哥，你是不是冷？”他终于舍得抬头，嘴角挂着淫秽的精液，他探出舌头舔了舔，吃得津津有味，露出的满意表情像食了饕餮。

“我抱你。”他的手从下面移到了我的胸口，我以为他会拿件衣服给我，谁知道他是解开了自己衣服上的纽扣，让我靠在他胸口，我的嘴唇被迫贴上他裸露的锁骨。

“柏....弟弟，你放开我。”我咽了下口水，感觉体力全失，连一根手指头都抬不起来。

“放开你干什么？”他摸着我的头发，摸着摸着，嘴唇又靠了上来。他不断地亲吻我，从额头、鼻梁骨、脸颊、直到下巴。他像家里的欧力，吐着馋涎的口水，啃噬我的味道。

“我想洗澡。”我知道弟弟的性格，吃软不吃硬。我不能和他硬着来，只有顺着他，哄他开心，才有机会逃出去。

“我帮你洗。”他似乎料到我会这么说，不等我再讨价还价，就将我打横抱起。我不知道他从哪里找来的房子，大得出奇。他抱着我，用脚尖撩开门，往左拐了个弯就到了浴室。

浴室没有浴缸，只有一间狭小的独立淋浴间。他径直走进去，将我放下。我因坐久了而双腿发软，双脚刚一落地就险些摔倒。他眼疾手快地抱住了我。

“嗤。”他在我耳朵边低笑，顺势又张嘴含住我的耳垂舔弄了两下，才小声说：“水要是太烫，要告诉我，哥哥。”

“绳子。”我提醒他，可他连看都没看，迫切地用右腿顶开我的双腿，他提着花洒，对准下面就冲——水柱过猛，打在下面的嫩肉上，疼得我破嗓大喊。

“很疼吗？哥哥？”他的口吻焦急，又混着无辜。我瞪着眼睛狠狠地剜他一眼，心头火气上逼，我抬起手肘就往他脸上抡。

我刚才还说要讨好他，转头就抡了他，我出手的瞬间就后悔了。

“......”他的脸因此撇向另一边，花洒掉在了地上，水花溅得更猛，全飙在了他身上。

意料之外，他没有生气。

他不过抬手揉了揉被我伦打过的地方，然后弯腰将花洒拾起来，他的手越过我的背，将水关小。

“我不是故意的。不知道你疼。”他举着花洒替我洗澡，声音呢喃，甚至带着撒娇。他的动作也比之前轻柔地多，规规矩矩地摸着我的脖子、手臂、胸口，泡沫在他掌心揉搓，再沾到我身上。

我皮肤敏感，一冷一热就会发红。也不知怎么地又刺激到了这条狗，他又躬身舔起了我身上那些红点。

“要做去床上，我站不住了。”我冷冷地说。

他扯过一条浴巾将我包住，不动声色地将我抱起。

“给我件衣服穿。”我湿漉漉地坐在床上，不由自主地蜷起身体。他跪在我面前，替我擦着身上的水渍，擦到一半，他才懒懒地说：“又不出去，穿什么衣服。”

我又想扇这条疯狗一个巴掌，奈何手被绑着，我动不了。

我懒得和他再说，倒头就躺。我太累了，肚子里也空空如也。

“你干什么！”我感觉眼前一片阴影，是他欺上身的影子。我朝他大吼，他置若罔闻，只是拉过我的手，然后低头替我解开尼龙绳。

我吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，眼睁睁地看着他真的在解，我的双手在瞬间解放了，连带牵扯而下的血点子粘到了他手指上。

“......”我刚活动一下手腕，他又替我绑了新的。

“哥哥，别和我闹了。不绑的话只能挑手筋了。我知道你怕疼。”他从背后抱住我，极轻地吻了吻我的脸颊。


	3. 03

我在迷迷糊糊中被顶醒。两腿间被东西抵着，黏腻又发硬，我怎么可能还睡得着。

“哥，你干嘛去？”我撑着床单下了床，还没能走一步就被他攥住了手腕。

“我饿了，想吃饭。”我转头斜眼睨他，手腕动了下也没能扯开。

“想吃什么？”他索性站了起来，像把黏胶粘在我身上。

“.....”我烦躁至极，无奈双手比刚开始邦得还紧。

“我想吃三街口的黄油炒饭。”我的脑子倏忽闪过一个想法，心脏嘭跳剧烈，却又不能显露。我飞快地将目光投向别处，尽量以冷静的口吻叙述。

“这里有卷子面，我给你做好不好？”他又从背后黏上我，一只手从腰横到前，拇指及虎口开始摩挲我的乳头。昨晚不知道到底做了几次，乳头肿得刺痛，他一刮我就不忍地痛。

我闪躲，可双脚被束住，仿佛画地为牢。而我全裸，衣不蔽体。与其说躲藏，我反而像是在主动讨要性爱，肉身摩擦，我感觉抵住我的那根性器又逐渐硬挺，我浑身的冷汗比任何时候都来得猛。

“我就想吃黄油炒饭，面不抗饿。”我忍着恶心碾了一下他的腿，而果不其然他跟着颤抖。

我们站在镜子前，某处相连，就像孪生。

“.....先吃饭。”我又是浑身一颤，镜子折射出异常的红点。我前后止不住地摇，而头离尖锐玻璃不过一指距离。

我的耳朵被他卷进口腔，湿漉漉的口水粘在耳后。

“我去买。”拉扯纠缠之中，他终于肯放开我，我被抱到床上，被他用厚被子裹住。而背后门的落锁声起，我听见他出门了。

我一动不动，眼睫因紧张而快速挣扎。我足足在床上呆了快六七分钟，才倏忽起身，我一个翻身下了床，抓住桌台上的空瓶就往地上砸。碎片顿时横生，我躬身，靠两指将它拾起来，玻璃片虽锋利但体积太小，切割不易。

我感觉手腕的疼痛越来越重，时间在一分一秒地快速流逝，我一来要提防留意门外的动静，而来要加快手上的速度。

“啪。”玻璃块终于将尼龙绳切开了，我甚至来不及活动手腕，又弯腰去割脚上的尼龙绳。

“.......”他把手机全部带走了，整间房里没有通讯工具。我快速翻找一番，什么都没有。

他把我仅有的衣服剪碎了浸在浴缸里，除非我敢裸着出街，否则连这扇门都踏不出 去。

而他想不到——我为了逃出去，真的敢这么做。

门锁被我用针筒撬开了一条缝，我用指甲将门缝扒开，冷风如刀直面而来，而相携而至的还有一双藏在黑暗中的眼睛。

“哥哥。”


	4. 04

“哥哥。”他又喊了我一遍。语调平平无奇，非常平静。他像是从没离开过，就潜伏在黑暗中。他在等我，等着看我出逃的这一幕。

我忍不住往后退，左右脚相碰，乱了阵脚。而我每退一步，他就往前逼近一步。他衣冠整齐，就连头发丝都精心整理过，他一瞬间就贴了上来，我赤身裸体，几乎是一下就被环抱住了。他的手同一把沾着腥气的大开钳一样，从后腰开始剪开我的背脊，然后直顶后心。

“......柏雪！”我惊恐地瞪大着眼镜，以本能使劲推搡着他，却被轻而易举地抱起。

“你干什么！”我的脚被扣上了重链，链口咬着我的脚踝，我挣扎一下，联动的金属敲击声乌泱泱地晃。

“.......”我感觉鸡皮疙瘩四起，从手臂、肚子到后背无一处完好。他垂着手指，指甲刮着我的脖子，横向的，左右来回，我困难地吞咽着喉咙，他覆上我身，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着。我屏住呼吸，手在床单上游荡，却什么都没能抓到。

“你打呀。”我的耳朵边上靠上了一只手机，触感冰凉。我不敢置信地盯着他，几乎快把眼珠子从眼眶里瞪出来。他却很冷静，把屏幕直面我，手指在上面游离——逐一按下1，再一个1，以及末尾的0. 我亲眼见到屏幕反复闪烁，冗长而断断续续的等待后，有人声出现。

他用眼神示意我，他轻佻眉毛，眉峰走偏了度。我怔住了，一时之间判断不出他是什么用意。他却抓住我的胳膊扣紧我的五指。

“您好，刚才我没找到我哥哥，一下子慌了神，现在他回来了。”他面容带笑，甚至嘴角深陷微荡，他亲着我的手指，然后裹紧。

我突然抽搐，扯着嗓子大叫：“你放开我！警察！”我挣扎剧烈，锁扣的起承转合越发激烈！

“.......不打扰您了，再见。”他把电话挂了，笑脸却在一瞬消失殆尽。

“这么想离开我，不惜裸体都要跑出去。”他俯下身贴着我的额头，说话的热气有意无意地洒下，我死咬着嘴要避开他，却完全挣脱不能，他也忍耐到了极点，我什么都看不清，只觉得胸口一震剧痛，一把刀已然插入。

“.......”

水果刀直挺挺地插入我的胸口，疼痛是瞬间的窒痛，我甚至忘了惊叫，只能垂眸盯着雪白泛冷的光。


End file.
